


your hand in mine

by rainingover



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Outer Space, Stars, True Love, celestial beings - Freeform, literally they're stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: They've loved each other for a million years.





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling sad tonight so i wrote this.

Ten and Kun hold hands in the darkness, always touching, always together. They live under the eyes of the planets who watch them closely, carefully, with them but never close enough to reach out and touch them. Not that it matters; they only need each other. 

They carry the weight of a thousand mortals each and it’s a pressure only they can understand. Ten whispers, “Isn’t it beautiful?” as they watch the rise and fall of the tides. “This world below us, it’s beautiful.”

And he says it because it’s true, he does, but also because he knows that kun will look at him with wonder in his eyes and say, “Not as beautiful as you are,” and Ten will bask in the marvel that is being loved so deeply it's almost unfathomable. Kun says his line, and Ten laughs behind his hand, and their bodies are pressed close, chest to chest as they spin through space. 

Their love once was a supernova, a galaxy of fresh beginnings, brighter than any star could ever be alone, and that had felt like _everything_ back then. But they’ve loved each other for a million years since those days, and their love is now even more. It's _super luminous_ , unrivalled and felt by all around them, and many far away. 

(Together, they grant a hundred thousand wishes a day, each one carefully cultivated and perfect in its own way.)

Mortals had once mistook Ten and Kun for one single star, and sometimes they still do. They don’t expect, Ten assumes, for two stars to burn as one, but then they are only mortal and it isn’t their fault that they can't see it's a fire made of two. Still, they _are_ two separate beings, if they’re always together.

Ten had found this funny for a while, had said to Kun as they lay in a twilight of far-away lovers, “Are we really that inseparable?” 

Kun had grinned, had placed a hand on Ten's warm cheek and had kissed him fiercely, and had said, “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so,” Ten had decided. “I think it’s wonderful.”

And, then, Kun had being glowing bright white, incandescent with desire. “I never want to leave your side,” he’d whispered into Ten’s ear, and Ten had held him close all night.

Two stars, one fire, over and over.

Ten can’t imagine being without Kun’s touch. Kun is his home, and he is Kun's. Plus, Kun is kind, thoughtful, passionate: everything that is good. Ten doesn’t want to say that Kun completes him, exactly, because this suggests that Ten isn’t enough alone, and he is enough (he can lead ships through the night, he did it when he was young), he’s just _better_ with Kun. They’re equals, like the two equivalent sides of a scale. 

Sometimes, Ten watches Kun sleep. He traces the lines of his face, every feature he knows by heart but that is still growing more beautiful by the day. Ten wonders if maybe, one day, they’ll burn out. He hopes it isn’t their destiny, hopes instead for forever, but the fate of the universe is unknown even to them, so they make the most of every moment they have—whether it be a year, a century or a hundred thousand millennia—and they tell each other _I love you_ as often as they remember, just to make sure neither doubts it even for a second. 

It's unfair, Ten thinks, when he loves Kun so hard that it’s _part_ of him at his very core, that there is a chance they might lose each other completely. Kun says, “it won’t happen, I won’t let it happen,” but he’s worried too, ten has known him for long enough to sense it. 

They meet in a near collision, thrown into each other’s paths on a day like no other, and in the shadows they say their first greetings. Ten is impatient, Kun is unsure, but the electricity between them can’t be denied. Kun stirs something inside Ten that he has never known to even _be_ there, and it’s dizzying––beyond anything Ten could imagine. He knows from their first kiss that he’ll never be the same again, and from the look in Kun’s eyes as they pull away, out of breath, tingling fingertips and glowing skin, Ten knows he isn’t alone in how he feels or in what he wants for the first time in his life.

He says, "Isn't this amazing?" 

Kun says, "You're amazing," and Ten's heart swells, and he can't believe how happy he is.

Despite this, love can be a formidable emotion, and Ten is sometimes still scared by the intensity of it all, even now, even after a million years of knowing what it’s like to feel euphoria in the taste of someone's kiss. 

In the coldest of times, Kun lavishes Ten with hot, feverish kisses that make him want to sing songs of sanctity. Sometimes he _does_. The reverence of Kun’s touch is addicting, it has been since the very first brush of his fingertips, since the first time Ten’s mouth had traced the untouched lines of Kun’s body. Ten closes his eyes and surrenders himself to it all: the lush intoxication of being in love turning his entire body to molten gold and, when they come together, he feels it in every tiny molecule that made him.

It's on night like these that they shine most brightly, and on these nights particularly Ten thinks of the mortals below, looking up and seeing one star in place of two—their light so bright it blurs the lines where each of them begin and end.

Before, when Ten was alone in the dark, he didn’t think about love. He thought about the meaning of eternal life. He thought about his place in the universe and he had _time_ to contemplate it—when you’re alone, you have time to contemplate a lot of things, and not all are good. Ten had once considered a world without stars altogether. Would it matter, he wondered, if they were all to turn and leave?

He’d asked Kun this, once, watching the rise and fall of Kun’s chest. “It would matter,” Kun had replied, but he had never expanded on why.

They pass by friends they barely know, but would die for all the same. A cluster of young stars, children of the galaxy, watch them in awe, and Ten smiles at them, affection in his eyes. Kun says, later, “Oh they have so much to learn,” and presses kisses to his warm skin. Ten thinks about the children often after that, hopes that some of them might turn out to be as lucky as they have been, and he watches out for them in the black vastness of their home. He wonders if they’re lonely, it makes him want to cry. 

There is a courage in being loved in a world that thrives on isolation, but loving Kun comes easily. 

They can’t see the future, and maybe that’s for the best, because stars die and galaxies collide, and in a million years more they might not be here, but for now they're on fire - hungry mouthed and full hearted, and together, always.   


**Author's Note:**

> ♥ ([twitter](https://twitter.com/lilacsui) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/rainingover))


End file.
